


Family

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sometimes Sebastian has to be reminded what he has at the end of the day.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Having a depressive episode. So writing.

Sebastian. Was. Tired.

His hands are shaking when he gets through the arrivals area. His heart is thumping. Everything feels dizzying and disorientating.

There was a newspaper on the plane. He had made the mistake of reading it. That was when the panic attack had begun.

He had hid it well on the plane and pretended he was fine and that his heart was not going to explode. But how he was off of the plane the words of the newspaper swam round and round his head like sharks.

_Failure._

_Fraud._

_Waste_ _of_ _talent._

Maybe he was. Everyone else said he was. So it had to be true. He was a fraud. He didn’t deserve his titles. He didn’t deserve his records. He didn’t deserve-

“DADDY!” A high pitched voice reaches his ears and he looks up and sees two young girls racing towards him. They have beaming smiles on their faces as they hug his legs, both girls babbling excitedly as they hug him tight. They were incredibly happy to see them.

The oldest of the little girls, Emily, beams at him. “Daddy! We missed you! You were amazing! We cheered so loud for you! You’re the best!”

Sebastian smiles softly and gently runs a hand through her hair. “I missed you too. The both of you. How have you both been?”

“Good! Like you told us to be! Mommy has your presents!” Emily grabs his hand and tries to drag him even though Sebastian is bigger then her and he follows her dutifully over to where Hanna waits with a grin on her face.

“Hello Liebe.” Hanna pulls him into a soft kiss. “We missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Sebastian murmurs against her lips. “I wish you could have been there....”

“I do too.” She tells him softly. “But the girls and I were there watching you. We still think you’re the best and we love you so much.” She leans down and takes three items out of her bag. Two drawings and a small trophy.

“The drawings are from the kids. The trophy is from me.” Hanna says softly as she lets Sebastian look at the drawings first, the two drawings are of him and Loria with the accompanying words “Best Dad!” on them. Sebastian smiles softly at the drawings and quietly thanks the girls before he looks at the trophy.

The trophy is a standard one you can get in any key cutting place, but on the plaque were the words “To the man who makes us happy every day. He doesn’t need a trophy to prove to us he’s the best. We love you. Our Champion.”

Sebastian takes a deep breath and gently hugs the trophy to his chest, a little overwhelmed. It takes him a second before he gently kisses Hanna, feeling his chest loosen at the love shown to him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Hanna whispers as the kids gently hug him again.

It’s then Sebastian realises he doesn’t need a trophy to prove he’s the best. He’s got the best prize of all. Family.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoy.


End file.
